


Последняя дверь

by Leytenator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Шесть тысяч лет - достаточный срок, чтобы зреющее в самом темном уголке чувство заполнило собой все твое существо.





	Последняя дверь

Некоторые двери лучше не открывать: кто знает, что таится за ними, что ждет в глубине, в самом темном, страшном, пыльном уголке, куда никто не решается заглядывать.  
Особенно ты сам.  
Азирафель расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, распахивает дверь за дверью: сначала пиджак, потом жилет, рубашка. Дальше - то, что распахивать уже нет нужды, что открыто давным-давно тому, кто ждал терпеливо и долго.  
Азирафель открывает себя самого. Кроули - смотрит.  
В его желтых глазах пустыня, шелестящий на ветру песок. Азирафель тонет в раскаленном жаре этого взгляда, запутывается в рукавах, и Кроули молча поднимается из своего похожего на трон кресла, подходя неотвратимо близко.  
Его касания мягки и плавны; так льется густая лава, не обжигая, но обволакивая собой. Нежнейшая из пыток.  
Нежнейшая из смертей.  
Это тело давно стало слишком земным, слишком человеческим. У него слишком много желаний, и Азирафель устал с ними спорить. Азирафель торопится утолить голод, какого не чувствовал прежде.  
\- Ты говорил, что я для тебя чересчур быстр, - говорит Кроули свистящим шепотом.  
Его пальцы гладят ключицы, скользят по обнаженной коже, вычерчивая на груди письмена забытых языков.  
Когда Азирафель понимает, в какие слова складываются эти огненные буквы, к щекам приливает кровь.  
\- Ты говорил, я могу остановиться у тебя, - хрипло замечает он.  
\- До того, как узнал, что твой магазин цел.  
\- Мне уйти, мой дорогой? - спрашивает Азирафель, словно не его ноги приросли к полу, словно ласковым обращением можно отменить свой глупый вопрос.  
\- Ты хочешь уйти?  
Запонка падает на пол с глухим стуком, рубашка летит следом за ней. Азирафель зажмуривается и берется за пряжку ремня.  
В ушах шелестит песок.  
Кроули делает шаг вперед, и кожу окатывает соленой волной.  
\- У тебя здесь чертовски жарко, ты не находишь?  
\- Помочь тебе раздеться?  
Кроули больше не зовет его ангелом, да и какой из него теперь ангел с тысячей глупостей позади и поминанием черта вслух? Он давно уже превратился во что-то иное. Как и Кроули.  
Азирафель утыкается горящим лицом ему в плечо, в спасительную мягкую тьму пиджака, пахнущего слишком резким одеколоном.  
\- Еще не поздно остановиться, - глухо раздается над ухом.  
\- Если я остановлюсь сейчас, я никогда не решусь больше...  
Между лопаток ложится горячая ладонь, и крылья начинают трепетать под кожей.  
\- Тебе стоит подать заявку о переводе в наше ведомство. Хотя за шесть тысяч лет, пожалуй, и в самом деле можно научиться так хорошо искушать.  
\- У меня был хороший учитель.  
Кроули смеется. Рука на спине дрожит, прижимаясь так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот треснут хрупкие человеческие ребра - и последняя дверь открывается тяжело и неотвратимо.  
\- Я не могу остановиться, - говорит Азирафель, оглушенный собственным голосом. - Я не хочу останавливаться.  
\- Я тоже.  
У Кроули ласковые пальцы, их легкие касания прожигают кожу насквозь. "Завтра, - думает Азирафель, - я буду весь в синяках", - и эта мысль посылает вдоль позвоночника дрожь.  
У Кроули жесткие волосы, и когда Азирафель тянет за них нетерпеливо и резко, тонкие губы Кроули искажает безумная, подрагивающая, словно марево над раскаленным песком, улыбка.  
На вкус она сладкая и соленая, потому что кто-то из них прокусил нижнюю губу Кроули - Азирафель не уверен, кто именно. Азирафелю все равно.  
Шесть тысяч лет - достаточный срок, чтобы зреющее в самом темном уголке чувство заполнило собой все твое существо.  
Азирафель пишет имя этого чувства языком по обнаженному горлу Кроули, и тот дрожит под его прикосновениями, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь и подаваясь навстречу. Оторваться от этого занятия почти невозможно, но Азирафелю нужно успеть еще очень, очень много. Он расстегивает щегольскую рубашку Кроули, измятую уже совершенно безбожно, и Кроули глядит на него неотрывно, прожигая взглядом. В нем ярость, и нежность, и страх, который Азирафель сцеловывает с век.  
Кроули распластывает его на полу, оплетая руками и ногами, будто тугими змеиными кольцами, стягивает с них обоих остатки одежды - или просто развоплощает ее, Азирафель не помнит. Он кричит, глохнет от собственных стонов, от гулкого тока крови, от тихих слов, что шепчет ему на ухо Кроули, пока берет его, крепко сжимая член обжигающей ладонью. Слов, которых он ждал так давно.  
С тех самых пор, как шесть тысяч лет назад из-за этого невозможного создания потерял меч, и покой, и сердце.  
Азирафель прикрывает глаза, чувствуя неведомое прежде такое сладкое измождение, такую ослепительную, общую на двоих радость, и думает, что приобрел несоизмеримо больше.


End file.
